Put Your WaistCoat On
by MopCat
Summary: Little short one-shot thingys based around the album: So Many Nights.
1. Radio Song

_This is written for the fan-fiction challenge, Song and Dance by Jillie Bean. All the songs are from the album So Many Nights by The Cat Empire. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. The Songs or the characters. If i did i would be either the best band in the world or J.k. Rowling and i am neither._

* * *

Radio Song

'Remus what you got?' Asked Sirius when his friend came into their dorm carrying a small box. Jumping off the floor, spiling his hand of cards, Sirius ran to meet Remus.

Holding the box just out of Sirius' reach, he answered the raven-haired boy's question. 'This Sirius is the best muggle invention in the world. It's a radio.' At the blank look from two of his roommates he continued. 'It plays music, like a record.'

'Really!' Shouted Sirius making a grab at the radio Remus carried, but missing. 'Can we turn it on? Can I pick the music? Can we, please Remus can we?

'Of course that's the reason I bought it here. The only problem is that it only plays muggle music.' And at the cries of 'that's ok' he pressed the on-button down.

Suddenly the small circler room was filled with the sounds of a sweet English rock ballad. Sirius deciding he didn't like the song playing changed the station. After a moment of ecstatic crackling the radio settled on a rich alto tune which Remus soon accompanied with his own soft tones.

* * *

_I do realize that wizards do know what a radio is, because it says so in the Deathly Hollows, but let's just pretend Sirius and James don't for the sake of the story._

_Your forever and beyond, MopCat._


	2. Won't Be Afraid

_Don't own it, wish i did but i don't. As i said all the chapters on this will be based around a song for the Cat Empire album No Longer There. This one is called Won't Be Afraid._

* * *

Won't Be Afraid.

'_When the time arrives._

_When we must form a line._

_Would you stand and take my side._

_Would you take my side?_

_No I won't be afraid._

_You know I won't be afraid._

_When the evening takes all of the colour out my day._

_And the morning is as far as it will ever be away.'_

* * *

'Sirius, I think it's time that you came to a meeting.' Suggested His father over the dinner table. Sirius of course knew what type of meeting his father was talking about, and the mere thought turned his blood cold,

Sirius looked around the table at his so called family, but failed to understand how someone related by blood could have morals so far way from his own. His mother's eyes brimmed with tears of pride, nodding her head with her husband. Regulus, his younger brother sat rigged with jealousy. Stealing his time, Sirius ask a question he knew the answer to, and yet the answer still made him shiver in fury.

'What meeting father?'

Getting the reaction he had wanted, Sirius watched as his father fumbled for words. Sirius hadn't always been against his family's beliefs. Up until the age of seven he had been all for 'purifying the world,' but then he had gotten locked out his house. The muggle next-door neighbour had heard him calling at his front door and had come out her own house to see what was wrong. Sirius had at first been disgusted that the woman was talking to him, but after agreeing to enter her house, he realise what a kind family she had. She and her husband had welcomed him into their house until his parents got home. While there he had been fed lunch and snacks and then when his parents had come to collect him they had said he could come back anytime he wanted.

Finally his father came up with an answer. 'A meeting with Our Lord and his followers.'

The moment Sirius had been dreading was coming to pass. He had always known that even when he became a blood traitor, his parents still held some small hope that he would follow them to the dark side. Calming himself, Sirius sat up straighter in his chair.

'No father I will not be joining you at the meeting.' Forced to stand up by his father rising in his own set, Sirius started again. 'I believe you idea of 'purifying the world' is wrong and-' a heavy hand connected with the side of Sirius' face, sending him flying backwards.

'I WILL NOT HAVE THAT SORT OF TALK IN MY HOUSE!' You're a filthy blood traitor. Shamed your family, ruined the noble house of Black. You're not family anymore boy, you don't even have a right to call your self a Black!'

'Your wrong,' Sirius spoke softly, his voice barely heard over the heavy breathing of his father. 'Do you really think that you can cleanse the world of impurities? No, no you can't. It's people like you, people like _the noble house of Blacks_ that make the world impure.' Growled Sirius with a bitter laugh, sarcasm heavy on his words.

'Don't worry about me being a Black, I'm leaving.' Sirius took one last look at his brother before sweeping out the room.

Climbing up the stairs, Sirius turned to his room. Pointing his wand at his trunk he screeched 'PACK!' Then walking into the bathroom he took a look at himself in the mirror. His hair was tangled from falling to the ground, and along the left side of his face there was a large bleeding cut. Mopping up the blood, Sirius through the towel into the sink and walk back out into his room. Hovering his now packed truck down the stairs, he shut the door behind him, only to be opened by himself almost twenty years later.

Stalking down the hallway Sirius through open the front door and shouted 'BASTARDS!' Before hurtling himself through the open door frame and slamming the large oak door behind him.

Walking down the moonlit street Sirius thought about his only true family. Remus, Peter and James. Family he had grown to love, an family that could make up for the true blood relatives he already had.

'My brothers, I will always be at your side.'

* * *

_Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think._

_Yours forever and beyond, MopCat._


End file.
